


'Spinner (Earth-616)

by Starfire2



Series: Marvel characters reading order [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Comics Presents (Comics)
Genre: A Rocket-Bike, A Subspace Spider-Signal, Earth, New York, New York City, The Slidewalk, United States of America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire2/pseuds/Starfire2
Summary: Reading order for 'Spinner
Series: Marvel characters reading order [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207184





	'Spinner (Earth-616)

## 'Spinner

Real name: 'Spinner

### Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1: Unfriendly Neighborhood

**Featured Characters:**

  * Spider-Man (Peter Parker)



**Supporting Characters:**

  * Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men (First appearance) 
    * Nurotox (First appearance)
    * Longlegs Secundus (First appearance)
    * 'Spinner (First appearance)
    * Psider-Man (First appearance)
    * Father Spider (First appearance)
    * Various other spider-based heroes



**Antagonists:**

  * Doctopoids (First appearance) 
    * Tenta-Clone _**(Impersonates Spider-Mech)**_



**Other Characters:**

  * Mar'E Jan (Mentioned)
  * Aunt Rae-843 (Mentioned)
  * Fl@$h Tom-Zan (Mentioned)
  * J3 Jaim-Zon (Mentioned)
  * Gwn Sta-C (Mentioned)



**Races and Species:**

**Locations:**

  * Earth 
    * United States of America 
      * New York 
        * New York City



**Items:**

  * A Subspace Spider-Signal



**Vehicles:**

  * A Rocket-Bike (Mentioned)
  * The Slidewalk (Mentioned)



Why is SPIDER-MAN needed in outer space?


End file.
